


Power Point

by misura



Category: West Coast Avengers
Genre: Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Noh-Varr upgrades to Microsoft Office.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Power Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/gifts).



Kate stared for a few more moments at the slide cheerily informing her that this was 'THE END - ANY QUESTIONS? I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, QED', then squinted, then tentatively offered, "Skrulls are conspiring and you want us to do something about that immediately?"

"What?" Noh-Varr blinked. "How can you - weren't you _listening_? I explained _everything_. There were thirty-six slides!"

"Yeah. That sounds about right, given how long you were taking to get to a point. Which apparently doesn't have anything to do with Skrulls. Drats. Now I'll owe Clint ten bucks."

"You." Noh-Varr pulled up slide #4 with a picture of someone definitely not Kate. "Are dating Johnny." A picture of someone definitely not Johnny on slide #13. "Which is great! But! In addition to dating Johnny - " He paused expectantly.

Kate groaned. "I'm also leading a team of superheroes and shark-sitting one evening each week?"

Noh-Varr stared at her.

"Um. Are those pictures from a movie?"

"They're from _Weekend at Bernie's_ ," Noh-Varr said. "Gwen suggested they might help."

"Oh," Kate said. "Yes. I mean, obviously. So. Good thinking, asking Gwen for advise."

"Well, she and Quentin seem to have a fairly stable relationship." Noh-Varr shrugged.

"Yes. Amazingly."

Noh-Varr stared at her some more. Kate firmly told herself not to fidget. "Kate!" he said. "Don't you see? It makes sense! You - you are an amazing person and you deserve the best of everything!"

"Well, I guess America would agree that she's the best BFF anyone could ask for, but - "

Noh-Varr groaned. " _Including_ the best boyfriends."

Kate shot up out of her chair. "Now wait a minute! If you think for one moment that I'd even consider dumping Johnny for - oh. You said boyfriends, plural."

"Oh?" Noh-Varr prompted. "Is that an 'oh, now I get it, and you're a genius, Noh-Varr'?"

"It's an 'oh, okay, so you finally got to the point even if I still don't know what _Weekend at Bernie's_ got to do with anything'."

"I think it's a great idea," Noh-Varr said.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Kate said. "I mean, seeing as how it's _your_ idea."

Noh-Varr crossed his arms over his chest. "Johnny happens to agree with me. _He_ didn't have any trouble following my presentation, if you must know."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, I used pictures from a different movie for that one," Noh-Varr admitted. "But other than that, my presentation was identical to the one I gave to you, so there."

"Not that this will influence my opinion about this idea in any way, but ... which movie?"

"He made me promise not to tell," Noh-Varr said. "I would never betray a teammate's confidence."

"Sounds like you and Johnny got along pretty good," Kate said. "Not that I'm going to let that worry me. At all."

Noh-Varr grinned at her. Kate realized she could see what Johnny had meant when he'd claimed Noh-Varr was hot - but of course, she'd done, gotten disappointed by and walked away older and wiser from that, and was way too smart to fall for the same trick twice. She wasn't Clint.

"Give it a try, Kate? I promise, you will never have any regrets if you do."

"You greatly underestimate my ability to make poor life choices."

Noh-Varr smiled winningly.

"Fine," Kate said.


End file.
